I Made You Think, You Don't Understand
by WeLcOmE2tHeGrEatEstShOw
Summary: What happens when London takes her little bro to meet John Cean. Read and Find out!


London was still sleeping, forgetting she had to take Carmine to meet his favorite wrestler John cena. Carmine noticed time was flying by and had to wake her up. He ran to her room and jumped on her bed like a crazy man,.. London squinted and yelled "CARMINE PLEASE..STOP OR No JOHN CENA!". With that carmine flew off the bed and walked out the room, London sighed and thought 'can this day get any crazier'. She got up and got dressed, yelling for Carmine to follow her she got no answer only to see he was in the car, She got in and looked at Carmine and said "how do you like this guy?". Carmine smiled and said "well hello.,he's only the greatest wrestler there is", London pulled out of the parking lot shaking her head, music blasting and her shades on the windows down, carmine was so excited he couldnt wait. London knew this was something he waited for a long time, and he's so young why not do it.

After a 4 hour drive, they finally reached into the mall. Carmine already had his seat belt off..he couldnt wait to go in and meet the guy that inspired him. London walked him to the 2nd floor and saw the crazy line to meet this guy. She rolled her eyes and just sighed as she waited with carmine. She knew nothing about wrestling or this guy John Cena. She did notice she was the last one in line, which made her happy. Sipping her coffee she just stared at all these young girls drooling over this man. London thought 'thank god even though Im 21, when I was 13 I didnt drool over guys like him'. Carmine said "Elle, were almost next we have 5 people ahead of us". London smiled and said "Yeah, now dont be too excited that you forget what you're going to say", Carmine laughed " Me never". London just tapped her foot as she was the next one, she saw how the girl was stalling more time with him..but luckily the bodyguard had the same idea, Carmine jumping up and down and walked up to meet him:

John looked at this little boy who seemed so amazed, he smiled and said "what's your name?", Carmine was still in amazement and didnt speak. London knew this would happen, she said "His name is Carmine!". John looked down to write down the kid's name and then looked up and saw London..he was stuck. All he saw was a girl who had dark long waving hair but it was up in a messy bun, she had dark blue eyes. and apple cheeks. Carmine said "Mr.Cena can you take a picture with me?", John looked over and said "anything for you kid, but your friend here has to be in the picture too". London turned around and said "You know what you dont need me in there, he's the one who likes you". John felt rejected..he said "but I think it would make the boy happy right?". Carmine nodded and said "cmon Elle please". London sighed and walked over next to Carmine and smiled for the picture. The camera guy smiled and said "beautiful picture, the girl is made for the camera". London blushed and said "How much will that be?". The camera guy said "60 bucks". London almost choked and said "are you serious your charging 60 bucks for a picture which is a paloriod". John saw the argument about to arise, he said "listen that picture was on me dont worry about paying for it". London looked at John and said "are you sure, I just dont think 60 bucks is fair". John nodded and said "it's on me..but just do me one favor". London said "I knew something had to be wrong here". John laughed and said "go on a date with me". London surprised "WHAT!..okay I rather pay the 60 bucks". John shocked "wait did you just rather pay than go out with me?". London nodded and gave the man 60 bucks and grabbed carmine and walked away.

John wouldnt take that, he got up and ran after the girl. Finally after reaching up to her..he said "wait..wait...what's your name?". London turned around and said "did you just run after me". John nodded and said "I wont take no for an answer". London laughed and said "wow being a wrestler must be tough...they really have you spoiled". John confused "What does that have to do with my question?". London rolled her eyes and said "I dont date macho headed jerks like yourself". John said "Im nothing like those other wrestlers, Im actually normal". London nodded "riight..and Im suppose to believe that your the normal guy..who doesnt sleep around with girls who drool over him..or who decided to beat up guys because you're so buff". John laughed and said "where do you get your information from". London smiled and said "nice meeting you Mr.Cena but I really dont feel like tormenting you infront of my little brother, now if you would move so I can leave that would be great". Carmine looked at the two go at it ...he didnt quite understand what was going on, but he knew it wasnt good. John looked at Carmine who looked confused and said "you're welcome to leave, but believe me..this isnt over". London said "riight..for me it is bye" as she waved.

4 MOnths LateR...

London felt so good..she got the day off. In the middle of October the weather was cooler..she loved the feeling of the month. Her favorite holiday was coming up Halloween she couldnt wait. Carmine was at school so she had the day to herself. She put on a pear of sweats and pink tank top and started cleaning the apartment. In the middle of cleaning the living room with the music blasting...she heard a knock. She thought ' it's 12pm who would even come over that early' as she walked over to the door. She looked through the peak hole and saw the face which looked so familiar. She asked "who is it?". The guy said "JOhn Cena". She shockingly saId "sorry no one is home". John smirked and said "obviously someone is can you open the door". London cursed at herself and opened the door. John saw the girl he saw 4 months ago but now she even looked prettier in her cleaning attire. London said "why are you here?". John said "well I wanted to apologize to Carmine for what he witnessed". London confused "Umm..what are you talking about?". John sighed and said "when we argued he didnt have to witness that". London laughed " he got over that that night". John just stared at London, as she realized she asked "oh where are my manners I should've invited you in". John walked in the apartment he just sensed the feeling of coziness. He looked around and saw the photos..so many photos. London closed the door and saw the picture he was looking at...she looked over his arm and said "That's Carmine was he was baby..such a cutie he was". John smiled and said "it must be great having kid". London said "no..no..he's my brother..I dont have kids". John confused "really..oh then I should go then..I dont want your parents freaking out because Im here", London said "dont worry...Im the only one here and my brother..no parents". John said "Umm..if you dont mind me asking what happened". London while cleaning the TV said "well my mom and dad werent perfect for each other..and I guess my dad figured that out sorta late. So he took his anger out on her half the time,then he was tired of hitting her..he started hitting me..my mom wouldnt stand for that so one day she left and never came back. Then finally one day I woke up and said Im leaving..took carmine and myself and left and ever since then I lived here". John frowned and said "that was a very strong move you did". London smiled and said "thanks, oh wait how did you know where I lived?". John smiled and said "I have my way". London nodded and said "oh because your famous you can get anything you want". John said "not really...dont let TV fool ya". London smirked as she moved up close to him and ran her fingers down his face and said "or is it because you're such a hot piece that you ..well told someone what they wanted to hear so you can get what you want". John felt the heat and said "how did you know what I did". London moved away and said "because I just did it..and you told me". John was getting turned on by this girl, London smiled and said "I have so many ways to get whatever I want so dont be fooled by the innocent face".

John laughed and said "so what's your name?". London said "that;'s for me to know and you to never know". John said "ahh..playing hard to get". London sighed and said "Im not playing anything..but I do have to go and pick up carmine from school so adios". John followed her to her car as she turned around to say bye he was up close to her face and he said "what about I come with you to pick him up..it would help". London stared at John and said "can you please move". John bit his lip and said "Im sure you do like this". London rolled her eyes and said"no really move Im claustrophobic". John quickly moved as she seen her breathe for air. He looked at her and said "listen obviously this isnt going the way I thought it would. I like you from the time I first saw you. I dont usually do things like this..but i had to see you again". London smiled and said "I never had a guy come and tell me his true feeling before, it's cute". John smiled and said "If you would just let me get to know you and I do the same that would be good for now". London sat and thought it over and over..and nodded. John smiled and said "cool". London said "well I do have to pick up carmine from school..but your more than welcome to stay in my house..it's up to you". John nodded and said "I'll wait".

Arriving back home...Carmine opened the door only to see Mr. Cena watching TV. London holding his backpack walked in and to the kitchen. John walked behind her and said "you need help unpacking these bags". London said "what about you can help me by helping Carmine do his homework". John walked over to see the piles of paper...Carmine smiled and said " I have so much homework". John read over the homework sheet..and said "why do you guys get so much homework, back in my day we never got this much".Carmine laughed and said "because Ms. Ortiz said in the future it would help us". London said "if you're wondering Ms. Ortiz is his nutty teacher". Carmine laughed and said "Elle she's not nutty..she's just weird". John said "so your name is Elle..pretty name". Carmine said "that's her nickname". John said "oohh..so what does it stand for?". London said "My name is London". John smiled and said "now thats a beauitful name..very unique". London walked away to prepare dinner..John sat with Carmine and helped him with his spelling. London stood in the kitchen and got lost in her own world of cooking..it was something she loved doing. John took a peek in the kitchen and just watched London work her magic in the kitchen..he was so amazed. London tasted the sauce and said "Mmm." as she turned and saw John. She smiled and said "taste this?". John walked over and put the spoon of sauce in his mouth. The taste was amazing..he smiled and said "this is wonderful". London smiled and said "good then dinner is served".

At the dinner table Carmine had to ask "Mr. Cena how come your in my house?". John smiled and said "well I wanted to apologize for arguing infront of you". Carmine laughed and said "no problem, I didnt mind that". John nodded and said "at least I know that now". London smiled and said "Told you..he got over it". John smirked and said "and plus I really like your sister and hopefully she gives me a chance" as he stared at London. Carmine excited said "are you serious..Elle the best wrestler in the world has a crush on you". London smiled "I know..but doesnt mean anything". Carmine said "Elle listen to me, it does you just got to do it". John nodded "I agree with the boy..do it and I promise you you'll never regret it". London looked at both Carmine and John and said "Listen it wouldnt work..what you're like 100 yrs old and Im 21..huge age difference". John laughed "funny..but Im 29..and if you want to be technical the difference is only 9 yrs". London chewing shook her head and said "too many years..you'll be a old man before Im 40". John just stared at her he couldnt help himself..she was so beautiful. London noticed him staring at her...she cleared her throat and said "Carmine can you go and get my asthma pills". John said "you have asthma that bad?". London nodded and said "unattractive I know..". John shrugged his shoulders and said "well it's a turn on for me..at least I know you have a flaw like myself". London sighed and said "nothing disturbs you does it". John winked and said "nope..nice try..your eyes just changed green". London said "oh really...and how is that amazing". John smiled and said "well I'll help clear off the table". London smiled "oh how nice of you Mr. Cena". Carmine smiled and said "so Mr. Cena will you marry my sister". John smiled and said "I dont know that yet...only time will tell". London rolled her eyes and said "okay firstly I never said I even agreed to go out with you John, and Carmine stop asking questions". John said "Carmine your sister is getting a little heated, what about you go on in your room and let us have some alone time, okay?". Carmine nodded and said "she's very stubborn..I hope you have alot of patience". John walked on over to London washing dishes...he sneaked up behind her and breathing on her neck. London knew he was behind her and snuck over his arm to put the plates back. John saw what she did and said "you have some skills on what you just did". London smiled as she went to the living room...John said "so I want to know about you?". London laying on the couch with her eyes closed said "alright..my name is London Christina. I am 21...I live here with just my brother..I am a waitress at the diner down the street..Im single...and I am Italian/Puerto Rican and part French". John said "Part French would explain where you get your beauty from". London sighed and said "if you say so". John said "who was French?". London smiled and said "my mom was French..and well my dad was the rest". John said "I understand your stubborn and still recovering from your past trauma but that doesnt mean for you to shut off everyone else.". London got up off the couch and said "listen you dont know me ..all you know is what I told you. You have no idea what Im about..so dont get all psychological on me because I wont drop to your feet and say oh yes John Cena the best and hottest guy in the business I will be your girl for the moment. No I'm not that girl...so if you dont like that then there's the door you can leave and never look back which you will do..and you really need to stop asuming someone's life" as she walked to her room and locked the door. John was shocked he opened the door and walked out and left.

London just layed there...who was he to tell her what she should do..what does he know he has all the money in the world..he has nothing to worry about. Unlike herself she needs to know if next months rent will be on time. She sighed and just closed her eyes and went off to sleep.

About 3 hrs later Carmine came in and woke her up. He asked "Elle where did Mr. Cena go?", London smiled and said "he left..so now life is normal again". Carmine frowned and said "I guess so" as he walked out of the room. London hated seeing Carmine unhappy..but what can she do..it's not like she can walk out the door and get John Cena back. With that she took a shower and just sat in the couch to watch Monday Night RAW. Carmine was on the floor as usual just waiting for his favorite wrestler to come on. As they annoucned John Cena...London watched him come out...and prepare to fight Edge. Carmine couldnt wait as soon as he came out he felt the rush. London noticed how Cena took the mircophone from the announcer and said "London Christina..Im sorry for what I did..if I hurt your feelings in any way..or even just touched a subject which wasnt my business..then Im truly sorry. I should've known better..and I want you to have a good life" London just sat there amazed and looked as Carmine turned to her and said "Elle Mr. Cena is saying he's sorry on national TV". London shocked and said "I can see that...I cant believe he just did that."

2 Months later...

London decided that since Carmine was on his class trip...she would go grocery shopping. She dressed in boot cut jeans, long sleeve tiny fit shirt..and her boots...pulling up to the supermarket she felt something wasnt right. She shook it off and walked on in..carting around she just was in her own world. Until she noticed a guy a little over dressed...that was looking at her. She got freaked out and moved slowly out the way...the guy who was watching her just followed her every move. She was annoyed at this point and decided to confront this guy...as she walked closer to him he smiled. She knew that smile from somewhere..and then remembered John. She said "okay I dont know if you know this..this is especially Stalker material". John laughed and said "I see your shopping..getting ready for christmas". London smiled and walked away. John ran up to her and said "here me out". London said "You have 5 minutes..after that Im leaving". John said "alright..I know you heard the National Apology..but im sorry I shouldnt have went that far. I just hope you take my apology into consideration". London said "Hmm..3 mins you're good..and for the apology thing..I accept..but just dont get into my past without me helping you along the way". John nodded and said "I promise I wont meddle in your past or any business that's not mine". London smiled and continued shopping.

John just walked along side her...he noticed some guy looking at them. He then stared at the guy who was checking London out since they got into that isle. John grabbed London and gave her a kiss. London was so shocked she didnt even think to kiss him back, john pulled back and saw the man walk away upset. London said "What the hell?". John smiled and said "Sorry some guy was checking you out, I had to make it known you were with me". London "oh great..that could have been a potential partner and you scared him off". John laughed "dont worry Im all you need". London "I never said I wanted you...so where is that guy?". John sighed and said "why do you always have to remind me about that?". London "because it makes me feel good, is that a crime?". John walked up c;lose to her and just caressed her cheek and said "You are truly beautiful" as he stared at her. London felt something she never felt...tears came to her eyes as the tear flowed down her cheek..she quickly wiped it and walked away. John caught up with her and said "dont fight..just give in". London wouldnt turn around "what are you talking about". John "turn around". London turned around and said "Give in to what". John just pulled her towards him and said "this" as he kissed her again but more softer. London pulled away and said "why do you insist on making me go out with you". John smirked "because I like you, and for some reason you may not want to believe it or not..but I think your the one". London "you got to be kidding me right". John winked "dont worry I will never hurt you". London smiled "that's what they all say when they want something". John looked straight in her eyes and said "I promise you on GOd..I will never hurt you in anyway". London "your serious, about this whole thing". John nodded "now it's up to you to let go and give me a chance": London "what can you actually do for me". John "you will have wait and find out". London "fine I will go out with you on a date..that's it". John smiled "I promise you wont regret it". London " I better not..cause if I do..you can never contact me or even come looking for me ever again, deal?". John thought "Deal, you got yourself a deal".

The Date...

London just putting finishing touches on what she was wearing...she had no idea where they were going. But hey the dress can go both ways. As she was about to put her shoes on..she heard the door being opened. She took a peak and saw it was JOhn he was sure looking good..in that suit. John walked into the room, and saw how beautiful she looked in that dress. He said "London you look beautiful". London smiled and said "You look not to bad yourself, but can you help me button this top button on this dress". John walked on over and buttoned the dress for her...he just stared how whatever she weared she look even dashing. He knew right away that this is the girl he would end up marrying...he could feel it. London stood up and said "ready". John said "let's go...okay first were going to a special place i have set up, and then you'll just follow after that". London nodded "this better be good Cena". He smirked and said "oh dont worry by tomorrow...you will be begging me to be with you". London laughed "such an ego for a first date..you better make sure that doesnt make you lose points". John "oh I'll earned them all back later on and then some more bonus points". London "losing 4 points in my book". John smirked and said "hey ...you'll see I will earn all those points back". London said "anyway..so what's up your sleeve for tonight Mr. Cena". He laughed and said "well...I thought we would eat..and then take a nice walk along the water". London nodded and said "aww..how sweet I guess there is some sweet in you". John smiled "so Im surprised you don't have a boyfriend". London said "I dont know... alot of people wondered that same question". John rubbing his chin said "You're very pretty, and so young Im surprised no guy tried to hit on you yet". London "one thing you need to know about me, I will let a guy down in no time". John "no need to let me know, because you did it to me..and Im known and you still turnt me down". London smiled "see ... doesnt matter who you are I still turn you down". John smiled "Are you sure...me being a wrestler doesn't bother you". London "if it did ...I wouldn't be here right now. But I am...so it's not bothering me..just that you don't get me mixed up in that then Im fine". John nodded "good..I just wanted to make sure in the end you won't run from me". London humming a song...looked around she couldnt believe this. John "what song is that?". London "It's Mercy on Me..I love that song". John "you have a pretty voice". London smiled "I take that after my mom..she was the one who taught me the song". John "what is the song about?". London "umm... well if Im right..it's about asking jesus and mary of god for forgiveness...you know because your soul has been through so much". John "how old were you when your mom taught you that song?". London "good question I guess around 5 or 6". John "you seem like you were truly close with your mother". London nodded "yeah... but that part of life is over" as tears fulled her eyes. John "listen, I bet you anything your mom would be proud how you turned out..especially watching your brother and who he's going to turn out to be because of you". London felt the tear run down her cheek and said "Thanks, no one has ever said that to me". John "I hate to see you cry, plus your eyes turn gray when you do". London smiled "I know..for some reason my eyes show my mood". John "that's a good thing, so i know what mood your in". London "so when do you have to go back to work?". John "oh good thing you reminded me... I need you to come with me when I go to Detroit for Summerslam". London "wait...how can I do that if carmine has school?". John "we'll take him with us... I know he'll be excited to go anyway". London "hmm...makes sense then..and since I really don't have a say in this, I might as well go along with it". John smiled "good..so we leave first thing tomorrow". London "What!. You decide to tell me now about this." John "I forgot, I meant to tell you about it". London "for this I shouldn't go now ... " John "come on, don't do this to carmine he's going to be disappointed". London "don't use carmine in this because he doesn't know about it". John "okay listen can we just have a nice night out without fighting". London upset "I'm fine, nothing's wrong with me". John confused "if you say so, but we leave early tomorrow morning". London asked "what color are my eyes?". John "they're greenish gray why?". London smirked "oh nothing... you know what I'm feeling a bit tired I want to go home" as she pretended to yawn. John shrugged "if you want to go home, then we will".

In the car London was close to the window with her arms folded, John watched her as he drove. London closed her eyes and pretended to sleep so John wouldn't question her. John felt bad for not telling her about Detriot, just watching her sleep she looked so innocent. As they arrived at the complex... he saw carmine looking out the window in excitment. Opening the door, Angelia smiled "Hey... is she sleeping?". John nodded as he put her to bed, he came out and said "Carmine how do you feel about coming with me to detriot to summerslam". Carmine started jumping up and down and said "That would the greatest thing in the world". Angelia smiled "I'm leaving, good night" John stopped her and said "thanks for coming on short notice". Angelia smiled "thanks for making London smile again" as she turned to leave. John closed the door and just thought about that comment. The next morning, London wasn't as mad as she was last night. As they reached the arena... she saw all the other wrestlers. Carmine was sleeping and she didn't want to wake him up. Carrying him and seeing all the wrestlers she had to admitt they were huge in person. John "Randy what's going on man?". Randy "oh nothing just wating to get inside so I can practice a little". John "oh this is London, and Carmine". London smiled as she said waved, Randy smiled "John she is very pretty...hey what about you dump John here and come with me". London "in your dreams". She couldnt belive she just said that to Randy, John "She's very outspoken, sometimes she forgets". London nodded "yeah I forget sometimes...sorry", Randy nodded "I was only kidding before..but you're a very beautiful woman". London smiled "thank you". Randy "John I know you didn't have kids while you were on vacation". John "oh no no...this is her younger brother Carmine, he's the huge wrestling fan..but as you can see he's sleeping". Randy "oh whew... so are you guys staying for summerslam". London "obviously we wouldn't come here for 3 hours and then leave" Randy "oh the sarcastic one are we". London smiled "Can't help it... you asked for it". John "before she says something else incriminating where going to check if their letting us in". London " hey I was having fun with him". John "I can see that... so before you got yourself in trouble we had to leave". As they walked up the hallway... Carlito smiled "John hey man... excited about tonight". John" yeah Im excited I might get that belt back". Carlito "and who's this pretty girl?". John " she's with me and her name is London". Carlito "oh like the city in England...very nice is that your son?". London "no it's my younger brother, he's the huge wrestling fan". Carlito "cool, hopefully you're old enough to party with us later on". John "Oh I dont think she'll be partying with us tonight". London and Carlito "Why not?". London "I dont think that's fair Mr. Cena... if Im here Im not here to see 5 matches and stay in a hotel room all night when I can be partying with you guys". Carlito nodded 'I agree with her". John "this doesn't seem like it's my day, but I'll think about it". London "there's no thinking, I'll be going ..hope to see you there Carlito". He winked at her and said "hope to see you there". John "first Randy and now him...who else are you going to charm today". London "hmm...where's edge and triple H I might as well right?". John "Funny, but that party you're not going to". London "that's what you say but I am". John "actually you can't, carmine you have to watch him". London "oh yeah that's right, damn". John smiled in defeat "so no party you stay in the hotel room, enough said". London was silent as she walked with John to his locker room, little did he know london wasn't going to go down so easily plan A was about to unfold.

After the Match, London just sat in John's Locker room watching the match from the TV. She heard a knock and thought it was John...as she opened it she saw this huge man just smirking at her. London "um...hi". He smiled and said "umm..did John come back yet?". London shook her head "he should be coming soon enough, do you want me to tell him something for you". The guy still smiling "no, I will see him at the after party". London " cool then, I will let him know". The guy "umm..if you don't know who I am..my name is Dave Batista". London smiled "I will tell him Dave, that you stopped by". Batista "what are you John's new girlfriend of the week". London "excuse me". Batista "no offense, but John always seems to have a new female that he's with every week". London "I think it's time for you to go". Batista "but hey if ever one day you decide to come for a real man, Im here" as he winked. London rolled her eyes "Batista you may be a big guy..and have money but you have no business talking to me at all. I never gave you the hint I wanted to conversate..so what about you walk the way you came in". Batista "Who are you talking to like that?" as he grabbed her arm. John walked in and pushed batista to the wall..."what the fuck are you doing?". London stood there holding her wrist...John looked to see London and then turned to Batista.."now if you don't want me to whoop your ass right here, you need to leave". Batista stormed out of the locker room...London looked at her wrist which is now turning color. John "are you alright?". London fought back tears "Im fine, it's nothing see" as she showed him her wrist. John "yeah it's nothing but it's turning color". London "listen just... Im fine okay". John "where's Carmine..did he see what just happened?". London "no he was in the bathroom last time I checked". John went to the see if the door was closed and it was. He sighed "and then people wonder why I dont get along with most of the wrestlers here..that's why". London "listen shhh...it's over and Im fine" as she went to get carmine. John shook it off and left for the hotel. Arriving at the hotel, London saw the huge room "can we say luxury?". Carmine istantly went to jump on the bed..London "Carmine if you break the bed...I dont have money to put it back..so please". Carmine jumped off to the ground in laughter he couldnt believe that their in a suite. John "listen, Im changing to go the after party..I should be back in 2 hours..you know business". London "okay, dont have too much" as she couldnt help herself from smiling. John "for some odd reason..I feel your up to something". London "now why am I all of sudden under suspicious". John "I never said you were, guilty concious". London "nope not feeling a slight tingle" as she smiled. John just starred at her "Im truly a lucky man". London "huh...oh yeah you should be". John laughed "not paying attention..or is something on the mind". London "nope..clean thoughts..now you should head to the party". John kissed her good night "listen I will be back...so uhh..dont snore on me" as he laughed. London "you're such a jackass" as she closed the door behind him..looked at carmine and said "not only am I going, Im planning to have fun" as she took off her clothes to put on a sexy dress. Carmine "wow Elle..you look beautiful". London smiled "thanks..now remember dont open the door..me and john both have keys and just sit and watch TV". Carmine nodded "dont go crazy please". London "Come on Me...Never!" as she walked out the door.

Reaching down stairs...she heard the music coming from out the room. She walked and saw the crazy lights and so many of the wrestlers chilling out. She had to make sure John didnt see her. As she walked in...Carlito walked up "hey I thought you couldnt come tonight". London "Who said I couldnt". Carlito "umm..well John said you couldnt and he was serious about it". London laughed "John doesnt own me..I do what I want". Carlito "now that's what I think is Cool". London walked to get something to drink..as she walked up to the bar..she noticed John talking to Vince. She quickly ran to the other side of the room... and bumped into Randy. London "hi...umm..didnt mean to bump into you like that!". Randy "Some girls can't help themselves". London "oh god..I need to get away from you", Randy "hey are you here with John?". London "kinda...but not really". Randy confused "wait are you or not?". London "randy why must you ask so many unecessary questions!". Randy "Honey if you didnt notice it's my job". London "oh you know what I think i hear john calling me" as she walked away. She sighed and said "this is beyond fustrating"...She took a seat and just chilled out..she was scanning out..and saw John now talking to BIg SHow...she bit her lip until she heard the voice. She turned and saw Batista she rolled her eyes "oh look at the time I have to go" as she tried to get up..but his quick reflexes pulled her back down. He smiled "surprise to see you here!". London "the feeling isnt mutual". Batista laughed "you know I gotta say John did good with you". London "why is that?". Batista "because the sarcasticness is a huge turn on". London "you better be talking about John". Batista "oh come on you know you're attracted to me..which female isnt?". London "First Randy, now you..I swear the egos in this room at this very moment is driving me nuts". Batista "well how can we help it when we know a women would drop anything for us". London got up "Im going to get away from you, before I open my mouth". Batista "hey you could open your mouth and then well you the drift". London was heated at this point and on impulse kicked Batista in his family jewels which caused him to fall to the ground. London stood over him "not everyone is dying to be with the animal..get over yourself". Carlito came over "what the hell happened here?'. London "i hate this party" as she turned to leave. Carlito chased her "what happened did he do something?". London "yeah he just makes me so mad..when he talks thinkng every fucking woman on this earth drools over him". Carlito "that's the business...when you have money and constantly having females all over you..it tends to give you a huge ego". London "I have no patience for people like that". Carlito lauged "that's obvious..from what you did there". London smiled "I guess you do. but you dont seem that way". Carlito "well I know my place in this business..and unlike batista I dont have the need to stare at myself 24/7 in the mirror". London "thank you Carlito..why cant they all be in the same state of mind that you are". Carlito blushed "that's why there's only one of me...so what is actually going on with you and John?". London "were currently dating...". Carlito "he's a very lucky man, he has a beautiful girlfriend...who seems to care alot about him..and can stick up for herself if anything". London "thanks I needed that too" as she hugged Carlito...she let go..and turned around to see the time..then turned back and into a kiss that Carlito has been planning..she tried to pull away. Carlito definately wasnt letting this slip away so quick... about 2 mins later..she pulled out of his grip and wipped her mouth. She overly heated yelled "Your just like the rest of the assholes in there, I cant believe you just did that". Carlito "I never said I wasnt like that, I just said that Im more on a cooler level as you witnessed". London felt like her walls slowly are breaking down...she turned around and walked away. She got into the elevator and cried...at the moment she didnt know if she could actually trust John. She reached the room, and saw Carmine sleeping..as she look to her left she saw John looking at her. She rolled her eyes as she stormed into the bathroom and locked the door. She cried silentely to herself..as the shower let the water drop by drop hit her..she didnt know what to do with everyone. As she came out... John was sitting in the chair at the mini table, London walked pass him but he pulled her to him and sat on his lap. He moved the wet hair away from her face and just caressed her cheek. London " Im guessing you're mad at me". John sighed "I could be..but what will that benefit". London "Im sorry I snuck off, but I wanted to party with you". John "randy told me that you were there..and I saw what you did to batista..then you disappeared". London "I learned something tonight...be careful who you befriend". John "why, what happened?". London sighed "well I thought carlito was a cool guy, he's the one who sorta calmed me down after the event with batista and then he went on saying you were a lucky man because of having me. So I thanked him and hugged him as a thank you hug..and he forced me to kiss him, he wouldnt let me go and when he finally did I was so mad at him you know. I thought he was normal and then he turned out like that". John "Carlito did that to you?". London "John dont do anything crazy... I handled it". John "no he shouldnt have done that..but if you dont want me to do anything then fine".


End file.
